


Wet Dream

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nevactacus, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Caractacus surprises Nevada in the shower; Nevada surprises Caractacus with some sincerity.For a request for Nevactacus smut.I know the title is bad, but I seriously considered calling this thing "Shower Head," so I guess it could be worse ;)
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Nevactacus





	Wet Dream

Caractacus rolled onto his side and reached out automatically, but his hand found nothing but cool sheet. He frowned, barely half-awake, and cracked an eye to peer at the empty spot where Nevada was supposed to be sleeping.

He lifted his head off the pillow, looking toward the bathroom. The door was closed. After a few seconds, his brain finally registered the sound of the shower, and another frown dipped between his brows as he pushed himself up. He grimaced at the aches and pulls in his body as he crawled to the edge of the bed and stepped to the floor. He was sore, but it was nothing a little movement wouldn’t work out.

It was just after 2am, and Caractacus could think of no good reason for Nevada to be in the shower. Caractacus needed to make sure he was alright, and if he was ill and hadn’t woken Caractacus for help, he’d get an earful. When he was feeling better.

Caracatacus didn’t bother knocking; Nevada was the least modest person he’d ever known. If not for the fact that Caractacus had children living in the house, he was certain Nevada would spend all of his time at home naked.

He opened the door and stepped into the steamy bathroom. The shower curtain was only drawn partway, just far enough to protect the floor from the worst of the splash and not far enough to hide Nevada from view. Caractacus drew up short, the other man’s name drying on his tongue.

Nevada had a forearm pressed against the wall and his forehead resting against his arm. His feet were spread to shoulder-width, and the muscles in his back bunched and rippled as he furiously worked his cock in a tight, twisting fist.

The first thing Caractacus felt was shock, and then a stab of guilt for intruding. Following closely on the heels of his guilt, however, came embarrassment and hurt feelings that he didn’t want to acknowledge, even to himself. He didn’t want to take it personally, didn’t want to think that he wasn’t providing something that Nevada needed, but Caractacus was still sore from being fucked nearly senseless a few hours earlier, and now Nevada was jerking himself off in the shower? It was difficult to conceive of an explanation that didn’t center around Caractacus not being _enough_ for the other man.

He started to step backward, meaning to make a quick retreat before Nevada knew he’d been seen, but in his awkward haste he knocked his elbow against the door and had to fumble for the knob before it could crash against the wall.

Nevada whirled toward the sound, his hand spreading quickly over his crotch as though that were enough to cover his very obvious erection. His skin was already flushed from the heat of the shower, and Nevada wasn’t a man likely to blush anyway, but Caractacus could read the embarrassment—and guilt—in the other man’s face just the same.

“Sorry,” Caractacus said, holding the doorknob in a death grip. His own cheeks were flaming, and he only hoped some or all of his pinkness would be blamed on the steam. He was wearing flannel pajamas—he always put them back on before sleep as he tended to grow cold far easier than Nevada—and the bathroom was hot. “I’ll, um.” He took another half-step backward, but Nevada’s voice stopped him.

“Gotta piss?” he asked. He sounded gruffer than usual, and he was scowling to cover his discomfiture.

“No, I thought you might be—Doesn’t matter, sorry, I’ll just—”

“Stop.”

Caractacus forced his eyes back to Nevada’s, swallowing, doing his best to keep his stupid feelings from playing across his face.

“You don’t gotta look so… _offended_ ,” Nevada said, his scowl darkening. “Pretend like you never jacked off—”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Caractacus blurted before he could stop his tongue. “I never say no.” His voice sounded small and hurt, maybe pathetic, and he cursed himself for it.

“Hey, c’mere,” Nevada said, reaching out a hand and flapping his fingers in invitation, and Caractacus crossed to the tub. “Thought I’d give you a break, was tryin to be nice,” Nevada said, still frowning. “Fucked you pretty hard earlier…”

“I’m fine,” Caractacus muttered.

Nevada reached out and grabbed Caractacus’s face. His hands were wet and hot against Caractacus’s jaw, the warm water running down the sides of the inventor’s neck and into the collar of his shirt as Nevada kissed him. Nevada’s kiss was gentler than expected, and Caractacus leaned toward him automatically, melting toward his heat.

Nevada ran his wet thumbs over Caractacus’s cheeks as he drew back to look at him. “It’s fuckin embarrassing, okay?” he said quietly, his voice a little rough even though his touch was not. “I was dreamin about you, woke up hard again. Not really the kinda thing I wanna wake you up to talk about. Tried jerkin off at the toilet, but…” He trailed off, his gaze sliding away from Caractacus. He cleared his throat and gave a little shrug. “Thought maybe the warm water—”

“You were dreaming about me?”

Nevada glared at him, scowling. “Don’t look so cheerful about it,” he grumbled.

Caractacus couldn’t quite wipe the smile from his face, though. “What was I doing? In the dream?”

“Being annoying, as usual,” Nevada said. He plucked at the now-damp collar of Caractacus’s shirt. “Since you’re up, why don’t you take this off so I got somethin to look at.”

“You want me to stand here half-naked while you—” Caractacus gestured toward Nevada’s erection with a grimace, but he stepped back and pulled his shirt up over his head. He tossed it onto the counter behind himself.

Nevada grinned. “Go on, say it,” he taunted. “While I _what_?”

“Pleasure yourself.”

“ _Dios_ , don’t be gross.”

Caractacus shoved his pajama bottoms down and stepped out of them, kicking them away from the tub so they wouldn’t get wet. “May I?” he asked, stepping into the shower without waiting for permission. He turned his back to the hot spray, bracing himself for a moment until his skin warmed and the sting lessened. “Still want me to just stand here?”

Nevada reached up and ran a thumb over the dark bruise on the other man’s collarbone—a bite mark that was going to last longer than usual. Nevada had come dangerously close to breaking the skin, and even though Caractacus had mostly choked back his surprised yelp, Nevada had been instantly contrite.

The hot water felt nice against Caractacus’s back, and he had to admit to himself that he did have some interest in standing there, warm and relaxed while he watched Nevada finish himself off. It would be a new experience, affording him all the freedom of observation that he often lacked.

Nevada wrapped his fingers around himself. He ran his tongue over his lip, watching Caractacus’s face to gauge his reaction, and Caractacus decided that voyeurism could wait for another day. He put a hand on Nevada’s wet hip to steady himself, grabbing the edge of the tub with his other hand as he sank down to his knees on the porcelain.

The water was hitting the back of his head and spilling over to his forehead, and Nevada reached out to brush his wet hair back. He didn’t comment when Caractacus circled his fingers around Nevada’s wrist and tugged his hand away from his cock, and he did nothing to try to stop Caractacus from ducking forward to lick along his length.

The shower rained over Caractacus’s head and down Nevada’s stomach, and Caractacus slurped the water from the other man’s erection. He smiled at the feeling of Nevada’s fingers running through his wet hair, gentle against his scalp. Caractacus settled one hand on Nevada’s hip, thumb resting against the dark tattoo nestled in the crease of his pelvis, and wrapped his other hand around Nevada’s calf.

Caractacus closed his mouth around Nevada’s dripping erection, taking him quickly to the back of his throat before pausing. Water sluiced over his head and down his face, stinging his eyes and making him squint at the dark curls filling his line of sight. He drew a careful breath through his nose, snorting as little water as possible, before pushing forward until Nevada’s crown was stretching his throat.

Caractacus swallowed, pulling Nevada deeper, fighting his body’s instinct to buck the intrusion. He paused again, feeling Nevada throb in the tight confines of his throat. Caractacus waited until his head had begun to swim from lack of air before pulling back.

He inhaled sharper than he’d intended, flooding his nostrils with hot water, and he spluttered and coughed, gagging on a mixture of water and snot and precum but refusing to release Nevada from his mouth to draw a proper breath.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nevada gasped, slapping a palm against the wall and grabbing Caractacus’s hair with his other hand. “Jesus Christ.”

Caractacus managed to get just enough air into his lungs and pushed forward again, determined to finish Nevada off or drown trying. He swallowed his length a second time, deliberately tightening his throat around the other man’s cock. Caractacus’s eyes and nose were burning. Water was pouring over his face and trickling into his throat.

He gagged and pulled back again, coughing wetly with his lips loose around Nevada’s erection. Nevada let go of his hair and swiped a hand over Caractacus’s eyes and nose. He started to take a step back, but Caractacus tightened his grip on the other man’s leg, stopping him. He knew Nevada was close, and Caractacus was too stubborn to admit defeat and let Nevada move them out of the water.

“ _Chiflado_ ,” Nevada said, but Caractacus sucked in another wet breath and bent his head forward. He didn’t take Nevada into his throat again, too afraid of accidentally aspirating, but he tightened his mouth and bobbed his head, letting his teeth graze Nevada’s length as he worked his cock hard and fast, sucking roughly. He realized only distantly that Nevada had his hand hovering over Caractacus’s face, shielding him from some of the water.

Caractacus let go of the other man’s calf and moved his hand up between Nevada’s legs, fingering ungently behind his heavy, dripping testicles. Nevada jerked forward in surprise, accidentally bumping his hand into Caractacus’s face and swearing roughly. He came hard, spilling himself into Caractacus’s throat.

Caractacus swallowed quickly before his tired throat could reject the offering, sucking one last time at Nevada’s tip before releasing him.

Nevada ran a shaky hand over Caractacus’s face, but the water was cascading down the inventor’s cheeks, dripping from his eyebrows and lashes and nose, running off his chin like a waterfall. He knew his eyes were red, although they no longer stung.

He sucked in a breath and coughed, turning his face. He supposed he must look like a drowned rat, but he couldn’t help being a little pleased with himself. His knees felt bruised from the hard porcelain, and his muscles trembled from the strain of fighting his body’s reflexes, but he could still taste the saltiness of Nevada’s cum, could still feel the thickness of it in his throat, and he felt pretty confident that he’d held his own against whatever version of himself had been in Nevada’s dream.

Nevada tugged on his hair, but Caractacus struggled to get his feet under himself, slipping on the wet porcelain and clinging to Nevada with shaky hands as he tried to stand. Nevada grabbed his arm and hauled him up, pushing him back against the wall so he wouldn’t fall over.

Caractacus shook the wet hair from his forehead and sniffed, trying to clear his nose. He looked at Nevada, blinking to rid his lashes of clinging droplets, his chest heaving against the hand Nevada had splayed over his sternum.

“You got nothin to worry about,” Nevada said. He paused before adding, “Idiot.”

Caractacus offered a tired smile. “Well if _dream me_ ever leaves you hanging again—”

“ _Te amo_ ,” Nevada said. He spoke quickly, the words barely audible beneath the steady drum of the shower. Caractacus’s mouth snapped shut in surprise. Nevada curled his hand into a fist against the other man’s chest and looked away, drawing a breath. He exhaled slowly, paused, and slid his gaze back to Caractacus’s. “I fucking love you,” he said.

“I know,” Caractacus answered.

Nevada huffed quietly in exasperation. “You know everything,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. He opened his hand, once more splaying his palm against Caractacus’s chest, fingering absently at the thin curls of hair smattered over the pale skin. “Don’t let me out of it _mañana_ ,” he said, a small smile playing over his lips.

“I won’t,” Caractacus promised with a grin. He leaned forward to kiss Nevada, humming happily when Nevada licked at his lips.

Nevada laughed at the other man’s pout when he pushed him back against the wall without a proper kiss. “You got somethin to say to me?” he prompted.

Caractacus frowned, wrinkling his nose as he pretended to consider. “I can’t really think of anything…”

Nevada narrowed his eyes. “ _Cómico_ , huh?” Before Caractacus could answer, Nevada said, “Fair ‘nough after I made you wait.” He glanced down at Caractacus’s cock, dripping wet but only half-hard. “You must be tired. You want me to get you off, or you wanna go back to bed?”

“Mm, bed,” Caractacus said. He watched Nevada turn and bend to shut off the shower, plunging the bathroom into abrupt silence. Nevada pushed the curtain aside and stepped out onto the rug, grabbing a towel from the rod and turning to hold it out.

Caractacus pushed himself off the wall and stepped unsteadily out of the tub, confident that Nevada would catch him if he fell. Nevada wrapped the soft towel around him, flipping a corner up to dry Caractacus’s face.

Caractacus leaned forward, but he didn’t try for another kiss. He pressed his lips close to Nevada’s ear and whispered: “I love you.”

Nevada closed his eyes and rested his temple against Caractacus’s for a few moments, holding him in a loose embrace. “ _Lo sé_ ,” he murmured before turning his head to catch Caractacus’s lips for a kiss.


End file.
